Running From Lions
by whatwereyouthinking
Summary: Set directly after Crazy Ponnie. Tori realizes Ponnie is driving the car and she deals with the aftermath of the insane girl's actions. As well as a visit from her friends and a uncharacteristic Jade West. Jori. First Fanfiction. Read and Review. Most likely a one shot


**Spoilers up to Crazy Ponnie I guess. I don't own Victorious and blah, blah, blah. Criticisms are welcome as well as any suggestions. Tell me if you think any one seems OOC. Thanks you guys are da best!**

* * *

"Don't forget, we've got unfinished business,  
stories yet to unfold,  
tales that must be retold,  
and I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness,  
keeps me wanting,  
keeps me wanting more"

It started with a simple "Excuse me officer? I think you've passed our house."

What else are you supposed to say to the officer that's so graciously escorting you to your home after a maniac has stalked and harassed you? Especially when this officer seems to think you live down an abandoned service road in the middle of the desert. Sometimes words don't do the trick.

Tori had already given her statement and told her story to 3 federal agents, the Chief of Police, and Gary.

The first federal agent, a young man who was a new recruit and there for learning experience, visibly paled when Tori recounted the beginning. By the time Tori reached the next part, where Ponnie reveals herself and threatens to drive off the cliff if Tori doesn't quit school while Trina screams at the top of her lungs, he knows he's not cut out for this. By the end of the story he runs out to puke.

Tori admits to herself and the next agent that it wasn't her best idea to grapple the steering wheel from Ponnie but it did the job. Instead of flying off a cliff, the car flipped and skidded violently. Tori would have liked to give a complete recount but she was unable to see what Trina hit her head on due to all the glass that embedded itself in her leg. The agent looked amazed that a skinny girl like Tori could pull her unconscious sister out of a flipped car with the use of only one leg. Tori doesn't think that's very professional. All is forgiven when Tori mutters to herself "And believe me Trina is by no means light." and the agent snickers.

The next agent made her repeat the next couple lines at least three times. He looked like a little kid hearing his first scary story but Tori had to oblige because it is pretty memorable and who is she to disappoint.

_ Tori scrambles out of the car, half carrying and dragging Trina out. She chokes out sobs and several broken oh God why's_ (Although she leaves that out of the story). _Wiping the tears from her eyes, s__he spits out a mouthful of blood but makes it far enough away before the front of the car catches fire. She feels her stomach drop when she can't recall Ponnie being in the car when it was flipped. She clenches her eyes shut and tries to remember. She must have said something out loud because Ponnie responds behind her "Nice observation Tori and very resourceful. I'd like to see just how resourceful you can be at Hollywood Arts with only one leg." _

Tori_ immediately shoves Trina away from her flips around to see Ponnie standing above her with a long, sharp kitchen knife. _

Tori listens to the rambling of the Chief of Police while she squirms under the sympathetic stares of Gary. She was assured the Police got there within minutes and even though Tori was semi-conscious and choking on blood she was now in expert care. It's all because of the outstanding police force and skilled doctors that Tori still had her leg. Tori inwardly scoffed at his certain exaggeration. He promised 'round the clock police protection until Ponnie's, Fawn's, court hearing. He also reiterates the fact, seven times, that it is impossible for her to escape this time.

Tori looked to her left when there was a pause in his rambling. She wanted them to leave but couldn't say it. Maybe if she couldn't see them they wouldn't actually be there. They got the hint and left the room but not before awkward "I'm so sorry Tori.", "You'll be up and walking in no time.", "Everyone's rooting for you kiddo."

She was never really alone though. Two of the four walls were glass and the officers just outside made sure she never felt lonely.

They wouldn't even let her friends come in and she wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. When all of them were at a hospital it didn't always go well. No one would even tell her how Trina was doing other then "Just fine, champ, let's just focus on getting you all healed up." Every thing was a joint effort here.

"How is this happening to me." Tori mumbles to her lap. It's like she's incapable of keeping her thoughts in her head so they tumble out in strings of half whisper/mumbles.

She's right it doesn't seem like her story but no matter how hard she tries to change the ending it always stays the same.

It always ends with a sickening crunch, Ponnie's knife in her leg, and an equally sickening crack when Tori's good foot connects with Ponnie's face.

* * *

Two days later Tori's sitting on her couch with her leg propped up and an episode of Dance Moms on for entertainment.

She'd rather be sleeping but a persistent headache won't go away.

"Excuse me, Miss Tori?" She let a small smile break out at the loud but not intrusive voice. Rich is a polite officer in his mid-20's who stands at the front door from 7 AM to 4 PM. She got him to stop calling her Miss Vega but he insists on Miss Tori so she allows it. She turns her head to watch him open the door and say "Your friends are here to see you. I told them you were supposed to be sleeping but the red headed girl started crying and the scary goth girl waved some scissors and said she'd cut her way in if she had to and since I wouldn't let them see you yesterday I'm afraid she might actually go through with it." He laughs at the last part because he knows Jade is harmless. For the most part.

Tori chuckles. Rich told her yesterday some of her friends stopped by and a particular girl with "haunting eyes and a thing for violence" was very upset that Tori was asleep and not able to see them due to doctor's orders. He had to escort her off the porch. Tori was surprised but flattered.

Robbie is the first to push himself past Rich. "How's my pretty little sparrow, Tori?" He questions with his signature goofy smile. He's carrying a guitar and Tori fervently prays to anyone who will listen so he won't feel the need to play. Tori let's the small smile slip again as all of her friends pour in.

"Fine, thanks for asking, just took some pain meds that'll kick in any minute."

Beck sits to her right with Andre just past him, Robbie plops down in the armchair in front of her, while Jade sits to her left followed by Cat.

The unreadable look in Jade's eyes makes her remember her headache so she turns away. The conversation dies after everyone signs her cast and asks how she is. She can tell everyone is dying to know the story. They're all antsy and trying to come up with a way to ask without offending her so her lips form into a tight line just daring someone to speak.

"So where's Trina?"

"Yeah, where are your parents?"

"At the doctors, Trinas getting a couple more tests just to see if they missed anything."

"Oh." "Fun." "That's cool, I guess."

"Does your leg hurt?"

Tori just glares.

"That's why they gave her pain meds because she has no pain. Dumb ass."

"Don't call him a dumb ass, Jade."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot say!"

An arguement breaks out and Tori's headache gets worse.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screams. Everyone instantly falls silent. No one has ever heard her use the f-word.

"Everyone listen carefully" She narrowed her eyes at each and everyone. "I will give you what you all came here for and I will only tell this story once so don't interrupt." The group nodded and awaited her story.

* * *

Tori noticed five things during the retelling.

One: Beck looked like he wanted nothing more than to comfort and kiss away the pain and that makes her extremely uneasy.

Two: Andre was really a great friend but he did not handle blood or gore well.

Three: Robbie is very compassionate and has a never ending look that says 'I'm so sorry this happened to you' but one can only take so much of that.

Four: Cat puts on a brave face for Tori's benefit and she's touched but Cat still shrinks into Jade's side as the story continues.

Five: Everything about Jade's behavior is, for lack of a better word, weird. From the unreadable look to allowing Cat to basically cuddle with her, Tori can't explain it.

* * *

"Wow. That's some crazy chiz."

"That's really badass."

"Is that how you got the hairline fracture?"

"This one time my brother went to the hospital but the doctors wouldn't let him in because -"

"Did you really break her nose?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk about it if you want. You don't need to keep things bottled up." Beck leans in and whispers over the questions being thrown at her.

Tori assures him she's fine but not before Jade scoffs and Beck retaliates with a eyebrow raise. No one could have noticed the tears that threatened to spill. She assures everyone that she's on the road to recovery and has completely put this behind her. She doesn't even falter during her lie that she rehearsed and she's quite proud of herself.

They can tell she's getting tired when the questions are answered through yawns. Plus Rich's shift is ending so he opens the door as an invitation to leave. Promises of their return tomorrow and well wishes are given and Tori returns them with the small smiles.

Everyone halts at the door when they see Jade still standing in front of Tori.

"Jade you're our ride home." Andre reminds her.

"So I'm aware. I just need to have a private word with Vega."

Beck gives Tori a look that says 'say the word and I'll stop her'.

Tori squints through her glasses and says "No, it's okay. I'll talk to Jade." what's the worst that could happen right?

The door closes and she's left alone with Jade West, her enemy turned friend, towering over her.

"You're even a shittier liar then you are actress Vega." Jade leans close to her face and lowers her volume. "You know it's okay, to not be okay."

"I-I uhh.. yeah know." Words stopped doing the trick again.

"You're going to call me if you need anything." Narrowing her eyes, Jade continues. "I don't care if it's because you have a nightmare or it's 3 AM and you need a fucking tampon." Tori's mouth hangs open and Jade rolls her eyes in response. "Close your mouth." Jade's voice takes on a kinder tone when Tori clamps her mouth shut.

"You're starting to push away your friends and I won't let that happen so if you need absolutely anything let me know." Jade's voice is soft and almost comforting. It's so uncharacteristic and how can Tori possibly process this while she's on medication. "Okay Tori?"

"Okay.. I- uh will do.. do that." the mumble/whisper thoughts come tumbling out again and Jade's eyes turn playful as she suppresses a chuckle.

"Good."

* * *

No one's there to hear her scream tonight. Trina's head started hurting and she thought it best to go see the doctor.

It's like Tori can breathe again when she sits up suddenly. The dark, familiar room is a comfort and she's able to unclench her fist. She had a nightmare just like Jade had foreseen. It was the same as the night before and all the nights in the hospital.

In her dream Trina hadn't hit her head, Tori had. This time Trina was in Ponnie's way. Every night Tori watched Trina die a brutal death and she could do nothing to stop it.

She picks up her Pear phone for a distraction. Tori contemplates calling Jade.

"What would I even say?" She asks the darkness.

She opts for turning on her bedside lamp and scrutinizing the words on her cast for a good 30 minutes. That's when she sees Jade's. A neat, cursive note that reads: _Get your head out of your ass and accept help. Oh and I guess feel better and shit. It's not nearly enough fun to see you in pain if I didn't cause it. _ The note is signed with a huge Jade West signature. A message from Cat overlaps the end of the T: _Jade totally wanted to sign it with a heart BTW. _

Before Tori even has time to think she's calling Jade.

"What?" The drowsy voice of Jade floats through the phone.

Yes, words return to Tori. "Do you always answer the phone like that?"

"Not unless it's a booty call. What do you need?"

She wants to say "I need you. I had a nightmare and am close to the breakdown I've been suppressing." but "Could you bring me gummy worms?" comes out instead.

"Gummy worms? Seriously? That's what you called me for?"

"You said anything right?" Tori challenges.

"I did." Tori bites her lip and waits for Jade to hang up. "Sour or regular?"

* * *

"The night shift lady cop is a dick." Jade complains as she burst into Tori's room.

Tori recovers from her astonishment and gestures for Jade to sit on the vacant side of the bed. "Don't be rude. She's kind of nice." Tori scolds as she rests her back against the headboard.

Jade drops her bag of groceries on the bed and positions herself across from Tori.

"Oh? Is that why she thought my boobs were fake and wouldn't take no for an answer." Tori burst out laughing. Jade wasn't amused. "Tori you don't understand she patted me down because she thought I was hiding weapons or something in my bra."

Tori clutches her side and continues to laugh.

"You both suck."

* * *

"And that is why Sinjin got a haircut and cries in the girl's bathroom."

Tori doesn't remember ever laughing this hard or Jade ever being this charming and sincere.

She desperately wants to think of something to say because staring at Jade is starting to get weird, but she can't help it. Jade's wearing a pair of capri sweat pants and a off shoulder T-shit. She looks so unarmed.

"Why'd, uh, you get so much food?" Tori asks before swallowing a pill.

"That creepy store clerk is on probation again." Jade smirks and runs a hand through her hair. "He think he can buy me with free candy."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah this Ring Pop is actually an engagement ring." Jade deadpans.

"I had a nightmare." Jade whips her gaze up from the pile of candy at the sudden subject change and silently urges Tori to continue.

Tori fiddles with the end of her shirt to distract herself. "I thought I could ignore it. Move past it simply by not talking about it, but if I told them that they'd make me see a therapist." She raises her head to gauge Jade's reaction. "Dumb right? Trying so hard not to see a therapist I'm actually torturing myself."

"Shrinks are over-rated." Jade states with confidence. "Believe me I've seen plenty of them."

Tori's eyes widen. Jade just admitted something extremely personal with out so much a batting an eye. She wants to lean over and hug the living crap out of Jade but her out stretched leg makes that difficult.

Jade crawls to the opposite side of the bed so her shoulder is barely grazing Tori's.

"How 'bout we make a deal and feel free to decline. You can tell me about the nightmare or anything that's bothering you right now and I promise to tell you something I've never told anyone."

"Is it a sad secret?" she whispers.

Jade considers this question very carefully. "No, it should be happy."

Tori nods and is grateful Jade is so close so she only has to whisper. Jade holds her hand through the retelling of her nightmare but she doesn't notice because her gaze is on the wall in front of her. She forgets Jade is there altogether and only remembers when the words stop coming.

"Now your secret." Tori demands as she fixes her eyes on Jade.

Jade complies and starts with "Cat's a little to smart for her own good."

"That's it?" Tori feels cheated and doesn't hesitate to let Jade know. "I feel cheated."

"Shut up, Vega. I wasn't finished."

"Sorry."

"Right. Anyway, Cat she doesn't always act like a kid on crack. Sometimes she says shit that's so true it hurts." Jade takes a deep breath and continues. "So when she told me I didn't hate someone I thought I did and actually liked them a lot, I freaked out and punched a locker."

"Who is it?" Tori questions amazed.

Jade rolls her eyes and sighs. Tori took pain medication and she's going to have to outright say it.

"Shit. Alright, Cat told me that I was like a kindergardener on the playground. When I got over the initial insult of being one of those snot nose kids, she elaborated and said I tease the person I like and make it seem like I don't like them at all, like a kindergardener."

"But you tease everyone..." Tori scrunches up her eyebrows in confusion.

"That's true but who do I take special interest in and like to make her life hell?" She changes her mind she won't make this easy on Tori just because it's hard for her to think.

"Sikowitz?"

"HER, Tori. I said 'her'."

"You like girls? I so called that. Ask Andre."

"Just guess Tori."

"Um you're sorta nice to Cat so not her. I ummmmm is it.. no I think it's.. it's it is.. OH it's totally. no wait...Is it that one girl with the eyes and uhh it's that one noooo-"

"Holy chiz, Tori! It's you!"

Tori's eyebrows shoot up at Jade's outburst.

"Oh." Tori's shocked face doesn't change.

After a minute Jade questions in a small voice "Is that all you have to say?"

"I think you're cute too, Jade." A goofy grin breaks out on Tori's face and she squeezes Jade's hand.

"When did I ever say you were cute?" Jade tries to sound menacing but the smile on her face isn't helping.

"Doooo you think I'm cute?"

"I think you're loopy on pain meds."

"But you think I'm cute too."

"I- uh.. I yeah do." _Fuck. pull yourself together, West._

"Aw you're bluuushing."

"And you're slurring words so we're even." Jade crosses her arms in indignation.

Tori settles her head on the pillow. "Nope, because now I know your a huge softy."

Jade moves down as well. "And I know you have a Hannah Montana poster."

"That's from when I was 12, you butt." Tori counters through closed eyes.

Jade rests her head on her palm so she can witness Tori's rant but it ends abruptly with "The ending is different now."

Tori's half asleep and Jade doesn't understand the statement. "What do you mean, Tori?"

"I thought it was set. That'd I always have this, this horrible ending for the rest of my life but it's different. It changes.

"So this is good?" Jade whispers with uncertainty.

"Uh huh." Tori murmurs in confirmation.

Before she falls completely asleep she adds "Between me and you we could kick anyone's ass."

* * *

**Review puhhhlease! Thanks!**


End file.
